En främmande värld
by Pink.Harmony
Summary: Lola kan se så kallade förvarninger,alltså syner som förvarnar henne och en dag får hon veta att hon ska börja på Hogwarts. Där träffar hon både vänner och fiender.
1. Chapter 1

**Jag äger ingen av dessa karaktärer förutom Lola och hennes familj. **

Lola var en helt vanlig tjej som bodde i Sverige ,hon gillade att läsa böcker och var intresserad av mode(hon  
älskade också att ha på sig nagellack och varje vecka hade hon en ny färg på sina naglar)  
Det var sommarlov och Lola skulle börja femman efter lovet.  
Men en dag så kom det ett brev till henne där det var en gammeldags stil över det hela.  
Hon öppnade det (jag översätter brevet till svenska för brevet var nämligen på engelska)  
_Kära Lola Furesand ,ni har blivit antagen till Hogwarts skola för häxor och trollkarlar.  
__Skolstarten kommer äga rum 1september och man anländer till Hogwarts via tåg från.  
__Ni kommer få besök av en lärare som kommer berätta lite mer för er om Hogwarts.  
__Och eftersom ni är en av den fåtaliga skalan som inte bor i Storbritannien men som ändå kommit in så ska ni få lite extra hjälp innan skolstarten.  
__Nedanför finns en lista på vad som behövs.  
__Er tillgivna _**Minerva McGonagall  
**_Biträdande rektor._

**Utrustning**

Uniform

_Förstaårselever behöver: 3 ombyten av svarta klädnader  
__En spetsig svart hatt  
__Ett par skyddshandskar av drakskinn eller liknande  
__En svart mantel_

OBS! Förse kläderna med namnlappar.

Böcker

_Alla elever ska ha ett exemplar av följande böcker:_

_Grundhandboken om förtrollningar(Miranda Goshawk)  
__Historieboken(Mathilda Rembum)  
__Magisk teori(Peter Drimble)  
__Förvandlingskonster för nybörjare(Emelia Spann)  
__1000 magiska örter & svampar(Ofelia Water)  
__Trolldryckshandboken(Nadia Blomster)  
__Magiska djur(Alberto Jigger)  
__Skydda dig från svartkonster(Armando Trimble)_

Övrig utrustning

_Trollstav  
__Kittel  
__Våg  
__Stjärnkikare_

Elever får även ta med sig uggla,padda eller katt.  
Slut på meddelandet.  
När hon läst klart brevet och visat det för sina föräldrar blev det helt tyst i köket.  
Tillslut bröt hennes pappa tystnaden och sa: "Jaha.Vi får se om en lärare dyker upp, annars så är det bara någon som skämtar med oss."  
Och Lola hoppades i sitt stilla sinne att allt var sant.  
Nu tänker du kanske:"Men hallå! Vi vet ju nästan ingenting om Lola, förutom att hon har på sig en massa nagellack hela tiden."  
Men lugn, jag ska berätta om mer om henne.

Hennes familj består av mamma (Helena), pappa (Ingolf) & Lolas två systrar Matilda (9 år) och Agnes (5 år).  
Familjen var ökänd bland sina grannar för de lät så mycket.  
Ja alltså Lola, Matilda & Agnes, då de bråkade minst 2 gånger högljutt varje dag.  
Oftast var det Matilda som fick skulden för att hon retade sin storasyster och för att hon sagt nåt till Agnes som genast börjat gråta. Så när familjen någon gång åkte på semester så suckade alla grannar ut och njöt av den lilla stunden de fick lugn och ro.  
Men nu mer om Lola.  
Lola var en ganska tyst tjej, men ändå inte blyg, hon hade många vänner eftersom hon var så snäll och vågade säga ifrån ifall någon typ blev mobbad eller retad. Alla andra av hennes kompisar trodde hennes liv var perfekt, men det var det inte egentligen.  
Du förstår, visst hon var söt med sitt långa kastanjebruna hår och sina mandelformade ögon, hon hade kompisar och allt sånt ,men en sak hade hon inte, en farmor, en farfar, en mormor och en morfar. Hon hade alltid velat ha en gammal mormor eller farmor som stod i blommigt förkläde och bakade bullar eller en farfar eller morfar som kunde berätta livliga historier för henne. Men alla dem i hennes släkt var så gamla så de var döda.  
Men nu till hennes utseende.

Hennes hår var tjockt och lent i en brun nyans och hennes mandelformade ögon var ljust bruna. Hon var ganska lång och slank och hon hade långa svarta ögonfransar.  
Hon hade oftast håret i en hästsvans eller i två flätor.  
Jaa, det var nog allt tror jag.  
Åh, en sak till: Lola kan se syner in i framtiden, hon brukar få en syn varje vecka ungefär.  
De är väldigt bra, för tack vare att en av hennes syner förvarnat henne så slapp hon halka på en pöl utanför matsalen och bryta benet. De har varit till mycket hjälp de där synerna.  
Eller..syner och syner.. det var mer som förvarningar liksom.  
Men i alla fall:  
De hade varit till mkt hjälp de där förvarningarna.


	2. Chapter 2

Lola tittade på klockan, kvart i nio och lade sig igen.  
Knappt hade hon slutit sina ögon innan hennes pappa kom in i hennes rum och vrålade  
"God morgon!"  
Han drog upp Lolas rullgardiner medans han sjöng någon gammal sång.  
"Pappa, jag har faktiskt sommarlov!" Sa hon och drog upp täcket över huvudet.  
"Varför har du täcket uppochner för?" Frågade han och sa sedan till Matilda:"Din syster är lite tokig!"  
Matilda fnissade.  
"Uuuuuuut!" Skrek Lola.  
De gick ut igen och eftersom hon redan var vaken gick hon ner och åt frukost.  
Dagen gick och på kvällen knackade någon på dörren och Helena gick för att öppna dörren.  
Efter en stund kom det in en medelålders kvinna i köket tillsammans med Helena, där Lola och hennes pappa satt. Lolas mamma såg lite chockad ut och sa sedan "Det här är professor Sprout, en lärare på Hogwarts skola som kommit för att berätta för oss om Hogwarts.  
(Nu kommer jag att översätta hela konversationen till svenska eftersom Prof. Sprout talar engelska som ni vet)  
De hälsade och satte sig sedan i vardagsrummet.  
"Som ni vet så har Lola fått äran att börja på Hogwarts skola för häxor och trollkarlar."  
De nickade.  
"Och för att komma dit måste hon åka först till Storbritannien, och sedan åka tåg till Hogwarts. Jag kommer att möta dig på flygplatsen och visa dig hur man kommet till tågstationen." Sprout tittade på dem innan hon fortsatte.  
"Givetvis får hon komma hem under vinterlovet om hon vill och självklart under sommarlovet. På Hogwarts lär man sig allt om magi och man lär sig att utföra magi också,  
och därför behöver hon lite saker att ta med sig ,ni har ju fått en lista på vad som behövs.  
Och det kan man köpa här i Sverige också, i en affär som heter Magiska Huset.  
Där finns allt Lola behöver. För att komma dit måste ni ställa er framför er öppna spis och  
säga Magiska Huset tydligt, samtidigt som ni slänger in flampulver i spisen.  
Ni ska få lite flampulver av mig sedan. Jag tycker det är bäst att ni åker till Magiska Huset imorgon, där finns också en bank där man växlar från mugglar pengar till trollkarls pengar."  
"Mugglar pengar?" Upprepade Lola.  
"Jo, att när man inte är trollkarl eller häxa så kallas man av häxor och trollkarlar mugglare."  
Svarade Sprout och log lite mot dem.  
"Och en sak till posten skickas med ugglor både till och från. Det var nog allt." Sa hon och reste sig från soffan.  
"Kan du verkligen trolla?" Frågade Lola.  
"Japp det kan jag faktiskt." Svarade Sprout och mumlade någonting samtidigt som hon viftade med ett spös om Lola inte lagt märke till.  
Vips! Det dök upp tre glassar framför dem.  
"Varsågod!" Sa Sprout vänligt och vips så var hon borta.  
Det blev lika tyst som den dagen de läst brevet.  
Efter en stund sa Lola god natt och lade sig för att sova. Men istället för att sova så tänkte hon på allt som hänt och hur det skulle bli imorgon i Magiska Huset.  
Men tillslut somnade hon ändå.  
Nästa morgon vaknade hon tidigt och hon hade en pirrande känsla i magen när hon gick ner till köket för att äta frukost._"Det ska bli så spännande!"_ Tänkte hon och satte sig bredvid sin mamma.  
"Du kommer väl ihåg att vi ska åka till Magiska Huset idag mamma?" Frågade Lola och tittade på Helena som log mot henne.  
"God morgon på dig själv! Självklart kommer jag ihåg det raring."  
När Lola och hennes mamma var klara för att åka till Magiska Huset, så tog de fram flampulvret som bara hade dykt upp i en liten kruka över spisen.  
Lola ställde sig i den och sa "Magiska Huset!"  
Hon kände hur hon slungades iväg och plötsligt stod hon framför en annan spis i ett enormt köpcenter. Strax därefter kom hennes mamma och de begav sig till banken (den var väldigt lätt att hitta för den låg tvärs över gatan).  
Det var en stor byggnad som hade namnet "Gringrotts" (det stod i stora guldbokstäver på den enorma marmorbyggnaden). Lola och hennes mamma gick in i banken och möttes av en stor  
reception där det stod en massa korta konstiga varelser bakom.De gick fram till receptionen och möttes av en av de där figurerna, han hade en elak blick och när han tittade på dem så rös Lola lite inombords.  
"Jo, vi skulle växla lite pengar här." Sa Helena lite osäkert och tog fram plånboken.  
"Från mugglar pengar eller?" Frågade figuren surt.  
"Ja det var det." Svarade Helena hon lade fram pengarna de skulle växla på disken och nu såg Lola att den där figuren hade en namnskylt på sig "Gremlek" stod det på en liten bricka.  
Efter en stund var de klara i banken och gick lättade ut där ifrån, det hade inte varit en trevlig personal precis…  
De gick till en kläd affär där de köpte klädnader och en mantel tillsammans med ett par handskar och till sist en hatt.  
Efter det promenerade de vidare till en mysig bok affär, där väggarna var fyllda med bokhyllor som i sin tur var fyllda av böcker i olika storlekar och former.  
Vissa böcker köpte de på svenska, andra på engelska.  
I trollstavs affären var det dunkelt och lite läskigt, plötsligt hoppade det fram en trollkarl och Lola ryckte till. Hennes mamma hade gått vidare till tillbehörs affären och hade sagt att Lola kunde köpa sin stav så länge.  
"Eh..hej jag skulle vilja köpa en trollstav.." Längre hann hon inte säga innan mannen utropade: "AHA! Jag vet exakt vilken trollstav ni ska ha!"  
Han rotade bland några lådor och fick fram en stav.  
"Testa den." Sa mannen ivrigt och gav den till Lola, som inte visste vad hon skulle göra så, hon viftade lite med den. Men då small det till högt och Lola slängde ifrån sig staven till mannen, som tog upp en ny medans han mumlade "Denna borde vara perfekt."  
Hon viftade med den och hon kände en varm känsla i kroppen.  
"Perfekt!" Utropade mannen och hoppade omkring, alldeles lycklig.  
Lola betalade och gick ut från den överlyckliga mannen som fortfarande hoppade runt och sjöng: "I´m so lucky, lucky!"  
Hon mötte sin mamma som handlat alla andra saker.  
"Mamma kan inte jag få en katt? Snääälla?"  
Hennes mamma som var kattallergiker såg lite tveksam ut till förslaget. Rosie testade igen.  
"Men mamma, jag kommer ju bara vara hemma under sommar och vinter lovet!  
Och då kan ju mormor och morfar ta hand om dem. Snälla?"  
"Ja, okej då!" Sa hennes mamma och log mot sin dotter som strålade tillbaka av ren lycka.  
De gick vidare till djuraffären där de såg en massa gulliga djur.  
Tillslut bestämde sig Lola för en hel vit liten katt som var mitt emellan barn och vuxen.  
Hon döpte den till Snövit ( katten var en hon) och katten verkade trivas med det namnet.  
Nu när allt var klart så åkte de hem igen genom flampulvret.  
Väl där hemma möttes de av en chock, någon hade målat om vardagsrummet, från vitt med blommor på, till silver-gråa tapeter. Detta var dock mkt snyggt och Helena var mkt nöjd med färgen.  
Och undrar du vem det var som satte dit tapeterna och valde färgen?  
Tjaa… än så länge är det en gåta som bara Lola kan gissa sig till.


End file.
